Beso de media noche
by KariiChii
Summary: Sting esta completamente enamorado de Lucy sin que ella lo sepa, pero todo lo que siente se lo dirá en Año nuevo en un beso de medianoche. *OneShot* Stinlu (Sting x Lucy)


**Bueno mientras intento continuar con el primer capitulo del fanfic que les prometí decidí hace este one-shot por todo esto de las fiestas de año nuevo, en un inicio iba a ser "Nalu" pero no me pude resistir a que fuera "Stinlu" ;-;**  
**Se que las personalidades no son exactamente como las originales pero salio asi, y no se... espero que les guste :) **

* * *

**-PoV Sting-**

_19 de diciembre de 2013_

Me encontraba aburrido caminando por las calles de Magnolia, a cada lugar que observaba podía observar a parejas y adornos navideños. Bueno que esperaba si estábamos en diciembre la época del amor y la familia.

La razón de aburrimiento tiene solo un nombre: Minerva mi novia o mejor dicho mi ex novia. Hace unos días yo estaba feliz tenía una novia que me amaba –o eso creía yo- y que pensaba que era la indicada. Que giros da la vida.

A medida que caminaba podía observar a más personas acarameladas a los alrededores, en estos momentos esas escenas me perturban un montón. Seguí caminando sin un lugar en mente un tanto fastidiado ya con el frio.

No muy lejos de donde estaba pudo observar una cafetería y entre en ella, el lugar estaba un poco lleno por lo que me senté en la barra y ordene un café caliente.

La señora que atendía el local me entrego una taza de café y luego se retiro. Me quede mirando la taza un largo rato, no podía creer que Minerva se haya ido de sabertooth para unirse a un gremio oscuro, claro obviamente luego de terminar conmigo.

A la mayoría del gremio no le agradaba mucho, en especial a Rogue el cual solo dijo que apoyaba mi relación pero que tuviera cuidado que no confiaba en ella. En cierta forma lo sabía –todos lo sabían- pero supongo que no quería darme cuenta.

Sonó la campanilla de la entrada sacándome de mis pensamientos, entonces la vi. Era una chica de pelo color rubio el cual traía suelto, tenía unos ojos de un profundo color chocolate en los cuales te podías perder y un exquisito olor a vainilla que no paso desapercibido para mi nariz de dragón slayer, sin embargo, estaba segura de haberla visto antes, entonces la recordé, es la misma chica que Minerva había torturado en los juegos mágicos y la cual pasaba mucho tiempo con Natsu-san.

Ella saludo a la señora del mostrador y se sentó junto a la ventana que tenia vista hacia el pequeño parque de la ciudad.

Todo el tiempo que estuve en la cafetería me dedique a mirarla de reojo para que no se diera cuenta, estaba leyendo tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate, después de un rato miro el reloj y abrió los ojos como platos, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Mire el reloj y eran las 8:30 de la noche me había pasado toda la tarde mirándola.

Decidí que también era hora de irme, con la esperanza de encontrarla otra vez.

Pasaron los días y yo iba regularmente a la cafetería luego de hacer algunas misiones solo para ver a esa chica de fairy tail cuyo aroma me cautivaba. Esta vez la encontré sentada escribiendo junto a la ventana. Se que suena extraño, no he hablado con ella pero desde que la vi me sentí un tanto enganchado, es la primera ver que tengo este sentimiento hacia alguna persona, la simplemente forma en la que se concentraba tanto cuando escribía, sus profundos ojos chocolates, su hermosa sonrisa y su leve sonrojo me cautivaban.

Hubo más de una ocasión en la que nuestras miradas se cruzaban y ella se sonrojaba.

-Lucy-chan! Ya vámonos que se está haciendo tarde- le dijo una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color, creo que también había participado en los juegos mágicos.

_Lucy_

Al fin sabia su nombre, tenia deseos de hablarle pero que le diría "_Hola! Soy sting de Sabertooth aun que de seguro ya lo sabes y llevo viéndote durante estos días y me gustaría que salieras conmigo" _en primer lugar eso no viene con mi personalidad además debe ser la novia de Natsu-san.

_31 de diciembre de 2013_

Ya era víspera de año nuevo y hoy había quedado en ir con algunos del gremio al evento que se realizaba en magnolia todos los años, y nos íbamos a reunir en la cafetería a la que siempre iba.

Se estaban demorando mucho, pero no importaba ya que podía ver a mi Lucy, esperen… dije mi Lucy?... a quien engaño, mi Lucy. Quería aunque sea desearle feliz año nuevo y escuchar su melodiosa voz.

Como siempre estaba sentada junto a la ventana pero esta vez estaba junto a una chica con un cabello corto y de color azul claro que poseía unos grandes ojos marrones, supongo que debe ser su amiga, hablaban amenamente y de vez en cuando se reían. Se percato de mi mirada y me sonrió y le devolví el gesto, su amiga se voltio a verme, le dijo algo y ella se sonrojo.

-Sting- escuche una voz a mis espaldas.

- Rogue, te demoraste mucho- dije al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

- Hola sting-sama-

- hola yukino.

Luego de un tiempo llegaron varios chicos más del gremio, pero yo solo podía observar a esa rubia que seguía riendo junto a su amiga.

- ¿A quién miras tanto? – pregunto rogue.

- No miro a nadie.

- Todos miraron hacia donde se encontraba la rubia.

- supongo que ella es la que te ha tenido estas semanas más tonto de los que ya eres- dijo Rogue.

- Cállate- le dije fastidiado al mismo tiempo que le tiraba un servilleta.

- Yo opino que ya era hora que dejara esa depresión sting-sama – dijo una sonriente yukino.

- ¿Y ya le has hablado?

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

- Porque se nota desde lejos que te tiene como loco, solo hay que observar tu cara de idiota.

- Ya cállate de una buena vez! – Respondí enojado- y además supongo que Natsu-san debe ser su novio.

- Nunca lo sabrás si no le hablas.

Estuve a punto de hacerlo pero Lucy se iba ya con su amiga. Suspire frustrado.

Ya era la hora de irnos, y cuando iba a salir del la cafetería observe que en la mesa donde se sentaba la rubia se encontraba su cuaderno. No lo pensé dos veces y lo tome, cuando la vea se lo daré y será también una buna excusa para acercarme a ella.

Caminamos hasta el parque, el lugar estaba lleno de gente disfrutando de la música, y todos estaban esperando la media noche.

El reloj ya anunciaba la cuenta regresiva de medianoche y todos comenzaron a gritar, yo miraba alrededor hasta que mi mirada se encontró con su hermoso cabello dorado. Con gran dificultad camine hacia ella ya que había gente saltando.

-Hola- le die cuando llegue hacia ella.

-Hola- respondió con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Me llamo Sting soy de sabertooth aunque creo que ya me conoces- le sonreí con arrogancia y ella me miro divertida- dejaste esto en la cafetería y pensé que cuando te viera te lo entregaría- le extendí el cuaderno.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y su sonrojo aumento, nos quedamos viendo unos momentos- así que atravesaste ese mar de gente solo para darme esto.

- 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4...

- También para darte esto- Puse una mano en su mejilla y la acaricie.

- 3… 2… 1 ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! – gritaron.

Y presione mis labios con los de ella, vi que se tenso por un momento, cuando me iba a separa ella comenzó a corresponder el beso. Nuestros labios se movían suavemente como una danza sincronizada, la sujete por la cintura y la acerque más a mí, Lucy rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y profundizamos el beso. Continuamos hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y junte nuestras frentes, mientras recuperábamos el aliento. Estaba toda sonrojada, los dos con una sonrisa y yo todavía la tenía rodeada por la cintura apretada hacia mí, protegiéndonos del frio.

-Creo que alguien nos mira- dijo sonrojada

Seguí su mirada y me encontré con los chicos del gremio mirándonos con una sonrisa. Y al otro lado se encontraba su amiga que se encontraba al lado de Gajeel-san

_-Supongo que este año comenzó con algo bueno-_ fue el pensamiento del DS de la luz que cogió la mano de Lucy para así luego dirigirse hacia los de su gremio.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno también quería desearles a todos un excelente año nuevo! (Un poquito atrasado si es que me lo preguntan) y que se cumplan todas sus expectativas! :D **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en mi próximo fanfic que ya se esta escribiendo .**


End file.
